Rotterdamus
Rotterdamus was a nation on the southern continent which made its debut in NSC6 with the song "Rood" by Marco Borsato. Geography Rotterdamus is a country on the Southern Continent with it's neighbours being Prasia, Effiland, Galataland and Vorhota. The country has 3 regions: Kuip at the Maas (which lies next to the big Lake) which is the biggest region with it's capital being Feijenoord, the 2nd region is IJselmonde with Farel being it's capital and the 3rd and smallest region is Veranda with it's capital being Rubensstad. The main capital of Rotterdamus is Rotterdam and atm 8.800.000 people live in Rotterdamus. Most of the inhabitants are Rotterdamians from origin but 8% is made up of Mountbattenians, Galata's, Vorhotians and Effilanders. NSC Rotterdamus made it's debut in NSC6, as a new nation they had to start in the semi final where they entered national music icon Marco Borsato and his pop song 'Rood', in the semi final they just made it ending only a few points ahead of Alinta who didn't make it. In the final things went better as we achieved a 10th place. At NSC7 Safri Duo had to ensure a high placing, the people had high hopes and another 10th place was achieved. RTV then spend alot of money on a national final which John Legend won...but in the final he ended 2nd to last, only leaving Manoma behind and so it will probably take a few editions before RTV will open its purse for another big NF. Because of this dissapointment the American band, American Hi Fi, would perform at NSC9 which would be held in Astoria and unlike previous years Rotterdamus wiould have to start in the semi final just like in their debut year. However the came up short in a very close NF and Rotterdamus has therefore decided to not participate in the 10th NSC to think about the future. For NSC11 they held a big NF to make sure Rotterdamus would get back to the finals, in the NF Weird Al Yankovic took a shocking win as Rotterdamus was looking to shock the NSC world by making it to the finals with Weird Al, however they just failed and a year later, U2 and Greenday had to restore the honour with The Saints Are Coming, the result? Dissapointing as Rotterdamus ended 24th with 41 and was by far chanceless to make it to the finals. NSC13 was suppose to be a turning point for Rotterdamus and it was indeed a turning point. First of all Rotterdamus got to the final and in the final The Fray with How To Save A Life ended 9th with 106 points which means that Rotterdamus will be back in the final for NSC14. In NSC14 Rotterdamus chose David Bisbal with the song Silencio as their entry and yet again Rotterdamus posted a good result, ending 9th again with 100 points. In NSC15 it was Natalia Imbruglia's turn to represent Rotterdamus and she did a fine job, originally she ended 12th but after a counting mistake was fixed it turned out Rotterdamus ended 10th for the 3rd time in its short history. In NSC16 Basement Jaxx will represent Rotterdamus with Good Luck in Prasia. NSC History Here you can see Rotterdamus' achievements in the NSC World: NSC Spinoffs Here you can find info on how Rotterdamus did in the so called spinoff contests NSC-ESC This is the same as NSC but here you have to participate with NSC songs, Rollo & King were the first to represent Rotterdamus at this event and got a 13th place in Spila. For the 2nd edition RTV chose Wig Wam to represent them, this was for sure a risky entry but they were counting on the rockfans for points and it worked as they ended 7th in a strong field with 82 points. The 3rd edition was being held in Rotterdamus, since that was already a huge achievement to get the event to their country they took a risk by sending the eastern musicians Alexandra & Konstantin with 'My Galileo' but they did a good job ending 10th. 1 edition later Rotterdamus surprised everyone as they almost won, ending 2nd. However the year after that Mickey Joe Harte dissapointed ending only 20th with 39 points. Here you can see Rotterdamus' history: NSC-NF This is a spinoff between songs that didn't went to the ESC because they didnt win in their Nation's national final. Rotterdamus' first entry was the Danish Song '2 Are Stronger Than One' by Me and My which ended in the middle of the table ending 14th with 54 points. Their 2nd entry was On and On by the French band Medi-t which ended 2nd in the French NF of 2007. Medi-t ended higher, 1 place to be exactly but they did get 2 points less than Me and My. During the 3rd edition we ended in the middle of the table again, getting 52 points just like in the previous edition. However we did end 2 places lower this time but still on the leftside of the scoreboard as we ended 15th in a field of 29. In the 4th edition it was the same old story again, Ines ended 12 with Iseendale and this has been our best nf result thus far. Random Spinoffs Here you can see our results in the random spinoffs: All Around the World The first All Around the World spinoff was held in Arjastan with the country being Norway, Rotterdamus sended Briskeby with Miss You Like Crazy but the only good thing about that night was that they got 12 points from the host country which made up one 3rd of their total amount, they ended 23rd with 36 points as Rotterdamus vows to get revenge in Spila when Montenegro is the country. Category:Nations Category:Defunct nations Category:Rotterdamus